


ticketing

by budgeridoo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, M/M, sort of a relationship i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgeridoo/pseuds/budgeridoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano Vargas is the worst speeder in the county, and would he please refer to Ludwig as Deputy Beilschmidt, and no he is not cute he is not why would you ever think that Ludwig thought he was cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ticketing

“Sir, are you aware how fast you were going?”

The man leaned on the sill of his car window. “Um…fast?”

Deputy Officer Ludwig Beilschmidt rolled his eyes faintly. “A  _number_ , sir.”

“Um um um…is it more than seventy? Is that close?”

The voice sounded familiar, and Ludwig squinted at the figure in the car. “A little higher.”

“Eighty? Ninety?”

“Ninety-six, sir. You do realize the speed limit is sixty-five.”

“W-well, yes, but there’s nobody on the road so it’s not that bad as that time you pulled me over because I was going like eighty-something-big —”

_Oh._

_Vargas._

Well, that did change some things.

“Um? Officer? You kind of stopped talking and now you’re making this face like you ate a whole entire lemon — wait now it’s two entire lemons — wait —  _Ludwig_?”

“ _Deputy Beilschmidt,_ ” Ludwig grumbled. _  
_

“Yes yes yes whatever hi Ludwig! It’s really nice to see you here and you still look like you ate a whole lemon is something wrong?” Feliciano Costa Vargas beamed up at him from the driver’s seat of whatever fancy car he — his grandfather — now owned, blithely, as though he hadn’t just exceeded the posted speed limit by over thirty miles, as though this wasn’t the _at least_  tenth by Ludwig’s very meticulous count time that he’d been apprehended for traffic violations, as though the fact that he was Feliciano Vargas, as in the grandson of Romolo Vargas, didn’t mean that he was pretty much excused from all traffic-law-violation-related arrests ever.

“ _Yes,_ Fe — Mr. Vargas. You are driving extremely dangerously and —”

“Aw, but Ludwig!” Feliciano exclaimed despite the ensuing  _“Deputy Beilschmidt”_ , “can you really look at this car — like,  _look_  at it — and say you don’t want to see how fast it could go? I do that with every car, you need to know what they can do and I bet I could get this one to a hundred fifty at  _least_  —”

Ludwig winced, horribly. “Don’t. At least not in this state,” he added, painfully aware of Feliciano’s growing pout.

“So, um…am I in trouble?” Feliciano stared up at him, and it was definitely completely because of Romolo Vargas and  _not_  because Feliciano’s eyes could be described by the word  _puppyish_  (and at least fifty others that Ludwig didn’t care to go through right now because that would sidetrack him in a very embarrassing manner) that Ludwig grumbled “Not…exactly.”

“Really?”

“ _This time_  I am not writing you a ticket.  _This time_. Next time — if there is one, which there should not be  _at all_  — you won’t be as lucky.”

“You said that last time, you know,” Feliciano hummed.

Ludwig cleared his throat, stepping closer to the window. “This time I am letting you off with a warning. Which is, obey the speed limit or you could get into a car crash or lose control of your vehicle and crash and die. I do not want to see you in the morgue, I trust you don’t want that either.”

“All right, Deputy —” at least he remembered “— Ludwig —”  _damn_  “ — I’ll be careful!”

And it was the tenth time at least he’d said that, and the tenth time at least that Ludwig replied “See that you are,” and stepped back, and watched him drive away, staying somewhere around the speed limit (for now).


End file.
